<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Вызов принят by fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates), Pakula</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339738">Вызов принят</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020'>fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pakula/pseuds/Pakula'>Pakula</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Thiam, vegan werewolves, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:49:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pakula/pseuds/Pakula</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Оборотень-вегетарианец — звучит как шутка, да?<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Вызов принят</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377581">Challenge Accepted</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT">LI0NH34RT</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета: TillTheEnd_OfTheLine</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Ты кто?..</p><p>— Вегетарианец.</p><p>Непринужденность в голосе Тео граничила со скукой, в ответ на неверящие взгляды стаи он пожал плечами.</p><p>— С каких пор? — спросил Кори. — В боулинге на прошлой неделе ты съел огромный бургер <i>с дополнительным беконом и сыром</i>.</p><p>— Да, а потом очень увлеченная девушка на ресепшене прочла мне лекцию о бедных животных, живущих в рабстве. К тому же это хорошо для окружающей среды, два в одном, так?</p><p>— О боже, пожалуйста, хватит, — застонал Стайлз. — Мы поняли, ты теперь на нашей стороне...</p><p>— Ребят, тут нечего обсуждать. Я правда больше не хочу есть мясо. И молочные продукты. И...</p><p>— Ставлю на месяц, — небрежно бросил Мейсон. </p><p>— Неделя, — подключился Лиам.</p><p>Тео обиженно пыхтел, но удивленное фырканье Кори заглушило его:</p><p>— Ты ставишь против собственного парня?</p><p>Лицо Лиама покраснело так быстро, что Тео забеспокоился, все ли у него в порядке с кровообращением.</p><p>— Он... Тео не мой парень. Но даже если бы и был, — мельком глянул на Тео, — я знаю, как сильно он любит ростбиф моей мамы, так что нет ни шанса, что он продержится дольше выходных. Поэтому да, я ставлю против Тео.</p><p><i>Даже если бы и был...</i> Мозг Тео, зависнув, обрабатывал эту часть, а все продолжали на него пялиться, так что он быстро натянул свою фирменную усмешку:</p><p>— Ну и каким будет мой выигрыш, если я продержусь месяц?</p><p>— Как насчет чистой совести? — с сарказмом спросил Стайлз, но Мейсон с Лиамом уже вытащили бумажники. Время ставок.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Тео не был вегетарианцем. И он понятия не имел, почему заявил стае обратное. Но, как и остальные его планы, это здóрово вышло ему боком.</p><p>В конце концов каждый член стаи поставил по пять баксов на день, когда, по их мнению, Тео сломается.</p><p>Сроки разнились от двух дней до двух месяцев (боже, благослови Скотта и его доброе сердце). Итого на кону оказалось почти сто долларов, и теперь Тео был настроен решительнее, чем когда-либо.</p><p>И первые дни все шло гладко. На завтрак Тео пил смузи, в обед выбирал любой вегетарианский вариант в школьной столовой. Вечером они с Лиамом обычно были предоставлены сами себе — Дженна и Дэвид большую часть времени работали в больнице, а это означало чипсы, различные бутерброды или пиццу.</p><p>И да, вегетарианская еда была вполне неплоха на вкус и ему правда нравилось пробовать новое, но на третий день, в пятницу вечером, Тео поймал себя на попытке обнюхать пиццу Лиама, любителя мяса. Его внутренний волк нетерпеливо рычал, но койот напомнил о деньгах... и об удовлетворении.</p><p>Потом наступило воскресенье и очередь Дженны готовить. Каждые выходные, когда ей не надо на работу, Дженна любила готовить большое блюдо на всю семью (в другие дни это было обязанностью Дэвида). Тео подозревал, что она настаивала на этой традиции потому, что столовая в больнице была еще хуже школьной, и обычно он не жаловался, потому что Гейеры отлично готовили.</p><p>Но на этой неделе, когда запах жареного мяса медленно проникал из коридора в спальню Лиама, Тео проклинал себя за то, что принял предложение жить с этой семьей.</p><p>Смешок, раздавшийся от кровати Лиама, вернул его к реальности. Бета повернулся к соседу по комнате:</p><p>— Эй, Тео, я проголодался. Не хочешь пойти посмотреть, скоро ли мама закончит?</p><p>Тео схватил подушку с дивана, на котором развалился, и прицелился в голову беты. Лиам возмущенно завопил, когда та попала ему в голову.</p><p>— Эй! Веди себя хорошо, иначе не разрешу тебе обнюхать потом мою тарелку!</p><p>Это было уже слишком. С рычанием Тео подскочил, направляясь к гогочущему мальчишке, и вскоре они увлеклись жаркой шутливой дракой.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Тео не знал, как ему удалось пережить ужин (сопровождавшийся наполовину разочарованными, наполовину насмешливыми взглядами Дженны на то, как он жевал овощную паэлью) и последующий вечер перед телевизором. Они смотрели триллер, но он пронесся мимо; внутренние животные Тео подумывали просто сказать: «К черту» и наконец сдаться, так что время ложиться наступило раньше, чем он это осознал.</p><p>Лиам начал зевать еще в душе и заснул, как только голова коснулась подушки.</p><p>
  <i>Все было как обычно.</i>
</p><p>Сам Тео лежал без сна куда дольше. Хоть он и был сыт, разум его жаждал чего-то большего. </p><p>Когда часовая башня рядом с их домом пробила два часа, он бросил попытки уснуть. В голове начал зреть план.</p><p>Шаг первый: убедиться, что все спят.<br/>
Он прислушался к трем сердцебиениям, спокойным, медленным. Сердце Лиама билось в такт с его собственным (по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока сердце Тео не ускорилось от этого открытия).</p><p>Шаг второй: выбраться из комнаты.<br/>
Осторожно, очень осторожно Тео сел, стянул в сторону одеяло и опустил ноги на пол. Обошел скрипящие половицы рядом с комодом и около двери.</p><p>Шаг третий: добраться до кухни.<br/>
Тео оставил дверь приоткрытой — нет смысла привлекать внимание лишним шумом — и скользнул вниз по ступеням, используя все свои тщательно отточенные навыки. Он даже задержал дыхание, пока благополучно не ступил на прохладные плиты кухонного пола. Протянув руку, Тео позволил глазам засветиться, чтобы увидеть цель перед собой.</p><p>Холодильник.</p><p>А внутри был святой Грааль — пластмассовый контейнер с остатками еды.</p><p>Тео схватил вилку и принялся за работу. Кусок за куском нежное, сочное, вкусное мясо наполняло его желудок — пир для души.</p><p>Это был он. Рай на земле. Лучшая трапеза в его жизни. Оргазм в виде еды...</p><p>А потом под потолком вспыхнули светильники.</p><p>— Привет, Тео.</p><p>
  <i>Черт.</i>
</p><p>— Это не то, что ты думаешь, — выпалил Тео, держа вилку на полпути ко рту.</p><p>Лиам вскинул бровь.</p><p>— Отлично! Сдаюсь! Что ты хочешь услышать? Я волк, а волк питается мясом!</p><p>Лиам скрестил руки на груди. Его губы подрагивали, он пытался сдержать улыбку.</p><p>
  <i>Ладно, настало время для другого подхода...</i>
</p><p>— Если не сдашь меня, я поделюсь выигрышем и позову тебя на свидание.</p><p>— И с чего ты решил, что я хочу на свидание с тобой? — Щеки Лиама полыхнули красным и, несмотря на безразличный тон, выдали его с головой.</p><p>Во взгляде Тео ясно читалось: «О, да брось, ты меня не одурачишь». Но он отступил и сменил тему:</p><p>— Как ты вообще меня нашел?</p><p>Щеки Лиама стали еще краснее, если это было вообще возможно, и он провел рукой по спутанным волосам:</p><p>— Ну, пропало твое сердцебиение.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— А то, что тебя снятся кошмары, ясно? Так что иногда я слушаю твой пульс, чтобы проверить твое состояние. Пожалуйста, давай вернемся к тому, что ты не продержался и недели с этой вегетарианской темой? Не мог подождать до следующей недели и дать мне выиграть побольше денег?</p><p>Тео поднялся на ноги с соблазнительной (насколько это позволил размазанный по губам соус) улыбкой:</p><p>— Зато теперь твой выигрыш будет еще лучше: деньги <i>и я.</i></p><p>И вот как Лиам перестал жаловаться.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Хранить секрет оказалось сложнее, чем они оба думали.</p><p>Теперь, попробовав мясо, волк Тео неумолимо требовал его снова и снова.</p><p>Несколько раз они едва не попались, например, когда ждали Мейсона, Кори и Малию, чтобы вместе пойти на тренировку.</p><p>Тео забрал Лиама из школы, и они заехали в пекарню перекусить. Тео наслаждался сэндвичем с салями, когда из-за угла появились Мейсон и Кори. Он мгновенно впихнул булку в руки Лиама, благо бета уже прикончил свою, так что это не выглядело подозрительно, и Лиам с удовольствием слопал вторую порцию.</p><p>К счастью, первые пару недель внимание стаи было дополнительно отвлечено тем фактом, что они стали встречаться.</p><p>Особенно когда они целовались: Скотт не мог перестать пялиться, слегка вытаращив глаза, Лидия просто удовлетворенно улыбалась... и била Стайлза по руке всякий раз, когда ее парень открывал рот, чтобы выдать саркастичный комментарий.</p><p>Естественно, Мейсон и Кори оказались самыми понимающими.</p><p>И к счастью, Лиам настолько же потрясающе отвлекал Тео, насколько потрясающим бойфрендом он был в целом, поэтому бывали дни, когда никто из них даже не думал о мясе (по крайней мере, о съедобном), так что в сочетании с тайными трапезами, которые Лиам устраивал в спальне, оказалось довольно легко продержаться до последней даты из ставок. </p><p>Два месяца спустя, в пятницу, Скотт объявил собрание стаи, и ухмыляющийся Тео откусил большой кусок от палки салями, одной рукой подсчитывая купюры.</p><p>Стайлз закатил глаза:</p><p>— То есть, по сути, это был план, как сбросить нас с хвоста, потому что ты хотел трахнуть щеночка?</p><p>На этот раз Лидия ударила его так сильно, что его голова дернулась вперед, но Тео это не заботило. Он просто улыбнулся и поцеловал своего парня.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>